Prejuicios
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: [One-Shot] Sin ni siquiera conocerse se hicieron una imagen equivocada del uno sobre el otro. ADVERTENCIA: extraña pareja.


Gabriel en todos los sentidos de la palabra era una persona fría, pero no era porque era así desde que nació, aunque algunos que lo imagina así, el problema es que su vida ha estado llena de amargura. Perder a su querida esposa fue el detonante de una vida sombría. Gracias a aquello se había convertido un padre ausente, hasta su propio hijo lo consideraba un ser extremadamente frío, que podía contar sus muestras de afecto con tan sólo una mano.

-Señor Agreste- irrumpió Nathalie en su oficina, con su mirada tan simpática le obligo a la asistente seguir hablando -Pues... hoy hay una reunión en el colegio de Adrien y yo no podré ir-

-Cierto, debes ir a ver a tu familia en Marsella- Gabriel quizás era frío, terrorífico y aburrido, pero después de todo era un ser humano. Con pocas ganas de dejar ir a su asistente, le permitió aquella semana de vacaciones -Bueno Nathalie, iré yo. Ahora largo de mi vista-

-Si señor- la azabache desapareció de la vista de su jefe para irse de ahí.

Gabriel después de seguir trabajando un poco más, se fijó en la hora del reloj. Faltaba una hora para aquella reunión. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, por eso detestaba que su hijo fuera a un colegio normal, tenía que estar rodeado de personas algo desagradable. Estaba murmurando por lo bajo unos cuantos improperios sobre lo asqueroso que era el colegio.

-Adrien- llamo el rubio platinado, su hijo extrañado bajo rápidamente para ver a su padre con aspecto totalmente distinto. Tenía la camisa arrugada y estaba fuera del pantalón, su cabello también estaba desordenado, el cual le daba un aspecto más joven. Bueno, el hombre tenía treinta y dos años.

-¿A dónde vas, papá?- pregunto su hijo.

-¿A dónde más? A tu reunión, mira que Nathalie se le ocurrió tomar unas vacaciones. Bien, la cena la pides tú, quizás llegue algo tarde y espero que no me topé con ninguna sorpresa- le advirtió al menor, que ya estaba que mandaba todo a la mierda y sacaba a su hijo del colegio. Aquel famoso viaje al colegio le gastaba su precioso tiempo.

-Entonces... nos vemos- su hijo se despidió de su padre y soltó una risa. Su padre con un montón de gente, ya quería verlo.

Cuando Gabriel llego al salón vio como algunas personas le reconocían, hasta que vio al padre de Chloé Bourgeois, André Bourgeois.

-Oh, señor Agreste es interesante verlo por acá- comenzó hablar el alcalde, el padre de Adrien se sentía un poco cohibido, pero lo oculto muy bien con una capa de indiferencia, ambos hombres se sentaron juntos.

Luego de un rato comenzó a llegar más gente. Entre tanto el hombre al lado de Gabriel los saludaba.

-Buenas tardes señora Dupain-

-Buenas tardes alcalde- le saludo con una pequeña reverencia, Sabine luego les dedico una corta sonrisa para pasar a sentarse. Y así André saludo a todos, y a Gabriel le estaba aburriendo. Hasta que algo le quito el aliento.

Era un ángel entrando por la puerta con cabellos rojizos y ojos turquesa, su piel clara y se veía tersa. Un vestido ajustado en la parte superior y suelto abajo, que quedaba a la altura de cinco dedos sobre la rodilla, era de color turquesa con algunas flores blancas. Era simplemente perfecta.

-Buenos días a todos los padres- saludó, entonces fue ahí cuando Gabriel que aquella bella dama era la profesora.

-Buenos días Caline- saludaron los otros. La profesora les dio una sonrisa para luego voltear hacia la pizarra para escribir los temas que iban a discutir.

"Notas parciales"

"Paseo de fin de semestre"

"Actividades comunitarias"

"Aniversario del Colegio"

-Bueno como verán no serán muchos temas los que tocaremos- la señorita Bustier comenzó a repartir las notas parciales de los jóvenes estudiantes, sin embargo cuando iba a entregar el reporte de Adrien, busco a la azabache. -Al parecer tendré que ver la situación de Adrien después-

-Señorita Caline- le llamo Gabriel, la profesora se dio vuelta para quedar viéndole de manera curiosa, nunca antes lo había visto -Soy el padre de Adrien- la señorita Bustier se sonrojo un poco, no lo había reconocido, era el ilustre diseñador, sin embargo aquel hombre frente suyo no lo parecía.

-Lo lamento tanto, tome-

Y así la reunión siguió sin mayores problemas, aunque para Caline le fue algo molesto porque la mirada de Gabriel era demasiado intimidante. Cuando termino aquella junta, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. La pelirroja termino de ordenar algunos archivos para luego tomar el transporte público, pero nunca se esperó que el padre de Adrien fuera una persona amable.

-Oh, señorita Bustier, ya se va- comenzó Gabriel, quien se encontraba a punto de entrar a su limusina, "malditos ricos y sus derroches de dinero" pensó indignada ella.

-Sí, debo irme- Caline se abrigo un poco más, porque la brisa era bastante helada a esas alturas del día.

-Puedo llevarla, si desea-

-No gracias- la señorita Bustier comenzó a marcharse, pero el Agreste también era testarudo.

-No creo que sea bueno que camine a estas alturas del día sola-

-Mire señor Agreste, no tengo ninguna intención de subir a su limusina, además no vivo tan lejos, así que gracias-.

Aquel encuentro marco un pequeño prejuicio sombre ambos, es decir, Caline pensaba que Gabriel era un hombre demasiado despreocupado, indiferente y bastante molesto, nada a comparación de su hijo Adrien, tanto era su molestia que rogaba por volver a no verlo. En cambio Gabriel pensaba que aquella dama de cabellera roja era bastante seria, pero sin duda bella y con una sonrisa perfecta. Demasiado bella para sus veinticinco años.

-Adrien- le llamo a primeras horas del día al joven.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto algo temeroso.

-Quiero que repruebes literatura-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, en tu próximo examen de literatura, tu nota debe ser la peor-

-¿Ok?...- Adrien por primera vez en su vida no entendía que rayos pasaba por la cabeza de su padre. Pero lo dejo estar.

Después de una semana, Gabriel se encontraba arreglándose su ropa con una sonrisa, mientras veía la nota de Adrien, el cual era una horrible 8/20. El ojiverde veía a su padre como si fuera un bicho raro.

Por otro lado, Caline Bustier se encontraba golpeándose la cabeza con su libro de clases, lamentándose de su horrible mala suerte.

-Supéralo, eso te pasa por tener la política de citar a los padres de los alumnos- se burló su compañera de trabajo la señorita Mendeliev.

-Muy graciosa- dijo mientras veía la citación.

"Buenos días señor Agreste, me temo que las calificaciones de Adrien han sido deplorables, así que se necesita su presencia para solucionar los problemas. La profesora Caline Bustier solucionara los problemas que pueda tener su hijo en la materia correspondiente.

Se despide atentamente, el director Damocles"

-Definitivamente debe ser mi mala suerte, donde está Hawk Moth cuando se necesita- se lamentaba la profesora.

* * *

 _ **Bueno... se que esto es muy raro y Gabriel es muy Ooc... pero bueno, siempre me ha gustado este tipo de relacion (entre apoderado y profesor/a) y se que imposible, inexistente y estupido, pero bueno, aqui está mi aporte a ship muy raro.**_


End file.
